Behind the Scenes of MizTV
by ScottDera
Summary: Take a look at what really happens behind the scenes of MizTV... / Chapter Three is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment.

**MizTV Part 1 - Learning Respect  
**Written by Scott Dera

Backstage at the Webster Bank Arena in Bridgeport, Connecticut on the 17th September 2012, an hour before the RAW Supershow is due to air, the charismatic Intercontinental Champion Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin is walking backstage, dressed in a sharp suit and the Intercontinental Championship draped over his shoulder as he makes his way toward the lockerrooms.

"The return of MizTV tonight is going to blow everyone's minds..." Miz says to himself as he cockily grins in response to his own statement

He continued to walk the halls with a smug expression on his face until he reaches his destination; the lockerroom of Smackdown! General Manger, Booker T. The Miz smirks to himself as he knocks on the door but doesn't even wait for a response before he makes his way into the room, his Cheshire Cat like grin becoming even wider at what he saw.

Booker T had quite obviously just come out from the shower and was currently naked, his back facing The Miz, giving him full view of his muscular, chocolate coloured ass. The General Manager of Smackdown! Immediately threw on some boxer shorts upon hearing the door open and turned around to see his intruder, leaving Miz with a slightly sour look on his face as the two men locked eyes.

"What the hell sucka?!" Booker exclaimed "Ain't you heard of knockin' first?"

"Well I did knock..." The Miz started to explain as he slowly started to approach Booker "But you must not of heard me in your..old age." Miz said as he chuckled slightly at his own degrading remark to the five time WCW Champion.

"Old? Damn sucka you don't even know what your talkin' about...you young bucks today don't know nothin' about respect." Booker slightly snapped as he watched Miz get closer to him until there wasn't much left between them.

"Respect? Gee Booker...do I detect a hint of jealousy? Is it because I'm holding a title you couldn't get your wrinkly hands on last year...hmm?" The Miz asked "Or are you just jealous because you can't hang with anyone other than old timers?" Miz smirked as he could see in Booker's eyes he was aggravating him.

"I can hang with anyone fool.." Booker snapped as his eyes bulged in his trademark fashion.

"Oh I don't think so Booker...see I have it on good word from a certain..dashing superstar that you can't keep up with us young guys anymore..." The Miz smirked as he casually took a glance down at the soft bulge in Booker T's boxer shorts, a glance that didn't go unnoticed by the Smackdown! General Manager.

"I can keep up with anyone..sucka." Booker replied as he not once removed his gaze from the Intercontinental Champion in front of him.

"Care to prove it?" The Miz whispered into Booker's ear, cupping the General Manger's crotch in his hand and giving it a squeeze as he spoke.

"You don't intimidate me sucka.." Booker stammered slightly as he looked into the lust filled eyes of The Miz.

Neither man said anything as The Miz slowly sunk down onto his knees in front of the Smackdown! General Manager and watched almost in awe as the boxer-covered cock grew in front of him. It wasn't until Booker was fully hard that The Miz grabbed the shaft through the material and slowly started to massage it with his hand, making the Smackdown! General Manager moan softly. Eventually The Miz couldn't wait any longer and pulled down Booker T's boxer shorts, revealing his fat eight and a half inch cock.

"Like what you seeing sucka?" Booker questioned as he looked down to see The Miz with his mouth practically watering as he stared at the fat cock that had a natural slight curve and was topped with neatly trimmed, curly black pubes.

The Miz could only lustfully smirk in reply to Booker as he leaned forward and teasingly wrapped his tongue around the sensitive edges of the fat head, swirling his tongue around the surface as drops of pre-cum started to leak out of the piss-slit and ran straight down Miz's tongue. The sensation made Miz groan as he immediately started to work for more, sealing the head within his mouth as he swirled his tongue around with more vigour and passion whilst his lips slowly massaged the top half of Booker T's cock.

"mmmmm...uhhhhh..." Booker groaned as he watched The Miz take great care and attention in sucking his fat shaft, infact Booker couldn't even remember the last time someone paid this much attention to sucking his cock, not even his wife went this far as he felt Miz take more inches into his talented mouth.

"mmmm...mmmmm" groaned The Miz as his mouth slid further and further down Booker T's shaft with each movement he made until he finally just had a few inches to go.

The Intercontinental Champion brought his mouth back up to the fat head before inhaling deeply and using all his skills to out of nowhere take all of Booker T's shaft down his throat without a single gag, cough or splutter as his nose pressed against Booker's neatly trimmed pubes.

"Awwww fuck...that feels good sucka!" Booker groaned deeply as his cock throbbed and pulsed inside The Miz's talented throat, the head receiving extra pleasure as the intercontinental Champion's tonsils danced upon it.

After what seemed like an eternity wrapped in pleasure for Booker, The Miz finally withdrew his mouth from his cock, leaving a string of saliva as the only thing still connecting Miz to the chocolate coloured shaft in front of him before eventually wiping it away and staring up at the Smackdown! General Manager.

"Fuck my face...if you think you can handle it, old timer.." The Miz cockily grinned as he wrapped a hand around Booker's saliva covered shaft to jerk him off slowly and methodically.

"You asked for it man..." Booker grunted as he quickly grabbed the back of Miz's head with both of his hands and pushed him straight down onto his pulsing cock

"mmmmm!" The Miz groaned erotically as he felt Booker start to fuck his face, an increasing amount of his shaft entering Miz's mouth as he just knelt there and took it.

Miz continued to moan and groan around Booker's shaft as he progressively got faster, using his momentum to pound all of his length without mercy into Miz's throat but not a gag was heard as the Intercontinental Champion sucked better than any porn star Booker T had seen in the X-Rated Movies.

In retaliation, the Smackdown! General Manager used all of his strength to thrust his cock into The Miz's mouth, making sure to bring it all the way out of the cocky champions mouth before shoving him all the way down the near nine inch length until his pouty lips were pressing against Booker's crotch, but only then a slight tear formed in Miz's eye and nothing more.

This went on for a few more minutes until Booker released The Miz from his grip, allowing the Intercontinental Champion to freely move his mouth along the curved shaft for a few more moments before removing himself completely and bringing himself back to a vertical base. Once standing The Miz quickly stripped himself, revealing his rock hard and equally as big eight and a half inch cock in the process that looked ready to burst as strings of pre-cum dripped from the bulbous head.

He gave Booker's cock a quick tug before moving over to the bench in the lockerroom and bending over it before swiftly sucking on two of his digits and then bringing them to his asshole to slowly finger himself. Booker T watched in pure lust for a moment before being broken from his trance by The Miz who looked over his shoulder as he continued to slowly and softly finger fuck himself.

"So are you gonna fuck me Booker?" He inquired "or are you not up to the task of handling my awesome ass..." Miz cockily said as he spread his asscheeks to reveal his smooth crack and puckering hole that was begging to be fucked

"Time for you to learn some respect boy.." Booker erotically growled as he moved over to stand behind Miz before slapping his cock harshly and without mercy against the Intercontinental Champion's hole, making the latter groan out loud.

"mmmm...just fuck me already!" The Miz lustfully snapped as he pushed his ass back against Booker's cock, causing to slide up and down his smooth asscrack in its entirety before Booker took it into his hand,

"Already sucka...you asked for it!" Booker said in his trademark raspy voice as he quickly spat down onto his shaft for extra lube before lining up and pushing forward until the fat head is swallowed by Miz's hole "Awwwww damn!" Booker groaned before pushing more of his shaft into Miz's ass

"Uhhhhh...mmmmm!" The Miz groaned as he pushed himself back against Booker's shaft, making his ass swallow more and more until his ass and Booker's crotch made contact "Give me all you got...old timer." The Miz smirked as he looked back at the Smackdown! General Manager as he spoke

"You don't know what you dealing with Miz..." Booker grunted as pulled his cock out of The Miz's ass until just the head remained inside before plunging all of his length back in without hesitation "Awwwwwww!" Booker groaned

"mmmmm!...fuck yes!" The Miz groaned as he felt all of Booker's shaft enter his talented ass in one go, making his cock bounce underneath him with every thrust Booker made

Booker T marvelled at how well The Miz was taking his cock, many before had not been able to handle not just the length but the curve that it possessed, often the case being that it would hit the wrong spots but today it was hitting all of The Miz's right spots as he grabbed his cock underneath him and began to jerk off at an alarming speed, his fist pumping his cock back and forth as copious amounts of pre-cum dripped down onto the bench.

"Awwww shit...fuck that awesome ass!" Miz groaned as he continued to feel Booker pound into his tight yet experienced hole, occasionally using his own momentum to push himself back against Booker to throw out his rhythm

"mmmm..ohhhh..." Booker grunted as he continued to slide his cock in and out of Miz's ass, thrusting for a few more moments before opting to pull out

The Miz knew exactly what was happening and immediately flipped himself over so he was laying on his back and raised his legs in the air whilst Booker T stradded the bench and pushed his fat cock back into Miz's warm tunnel.

"Ohhh yeah! Fuck that ass! Fuck it!" The Miz groaned as he felt Booker T resume thrusting into his ass just as hard as before, if not harder as he grabbed his cock once again to jerk it at speed

"Uhhhhh sucka your ass is tight..." Booker grunted as he slowed his pace but made sure that he thrust harder than ever before, stabbing his girthy shaft into Miz's prostate, making both men fill the lockerroom with the sounds of erotic sex

"mmmmm what's the matter? Can't handle it?" Miz grinned as he admired Booker's body which was now coated in a thin layer of sweat, a bead of it rolling down his muscular chest, down his stomach and out of sight.

"I can handle it just fine sucka...but how 'bout you come ride me.." Booker grunted as he thrust into Miz a few moments longer before slowly pulling out and making his way to the sofa to sit down, spreading his legs slightly as he sat.

"Face it Booker...you just can't keep up with me..." The Miz smirked as he positioned himself so that he was practically sat on Booker's lap before reaching back and lining the General Manager's cock with his slick hole before moving down, feeling the girth slowly accommodate him once again "mmmmmm yeah." Miz groaned in pleasure

"I'm keepin' up with you just fine..." Booker grunted as he started to relentlessly pound into Miz in retaliation

In reality however The Miz was right, Booker T wasn't quite keeping up with the younger, more active Intercontinental Chanpion and whilst Booker started to sweat quite heavily, The Miz barely even had a drop on him. The Miz could also feel Booker's shaft start to throb inside his ass and his thrusts were becoming erratic, he knew it would be a matter of time before Booker needed to release, no matter how hard he tried to hold it back.

"C'mon Booker...we both know you wanna cum in my awesome ass..." The Miz cockily groaned as he continued to get pounded by the former WCW Champion

"mmmm I'd rather...ahhhh cum on that smug little face of yours...Uhhh and wipe that smile off your face..." Booker grunted as he reached around and spanked The Miz's ass hard, making him jump up slightly on his cock

"Ohhhhh! mmmm is that right?!" The Miz cried out as he could also feel his load begin to build inside him and the thought of Booker wanting to cum on his face was currently tipping him close to orgasm as he continued to jerk himself off

"That's damn right...teach you a damn lesson.." Booker says as he grits his teeth whilst roughly pounding Miz's ass, bringing himself closer and closer to cumming by the second

"Ohhhh fuuuuck!" The Miz groans out as his orgasm finally hits him when he comes down full force onto Booker's fat shaft

Shot after shot of hot white cum fires out of The Miz's cock, five shots in total landing on the stomach and muscular chest of Booker T, who instantly frowns upon feeling Miz's cum being fired onto him without much warning "You better clean that up sucka..." Booker T grunted as he lifted Miz off of his cock and let him kneel on the floor in front of him

The Miz said nothing as he leaned forward and collected the puddles of sweet white cum that had collected on Booker's stomach and chest whilst the man in question furiously jerked his cock. Once Miz had finished it allowed Booker T to stand up and continue to jerk his cock, The Miz's face mere inches away from Booker's cock and it was as the Smackdown! General Manager tilted his head back that the Intercontinental Champion seized his opportunity and without hesitation moved forward and took the cock that was just inside his ass into his mouth.

Booker T's eyes popped out of his head as he looked down to see that Miz was furiously sucking his cock, eager to receive the load of cum that was only a few seconds away. Booker allowed Miz to suck his cock for a few more moments before he pulled it from his mouth and jerked it a few times until his orgasm hit him.

"Uhhhhh here it comes!" Booker groaned loudly as he gave his cock one last tug before letting his orgasm wash over him

The Miz opened his mouth and closed his eyes just in time as shot after shot of thick white cum spilled out of Booker T's cock, the hot cum landing all over the handsome features of The Miz aswell as dropping into his mouth which allowed the Ohioan to eagerly taste the General Manager's cum. Miz waited a moment more as the last drops of Booker's cum fell onto his face before opening his eyes and looking up at the worn out former WCW Champion in front of him.

"Now how awesome was that?" Miz cockily smirked as he started to scoop cum up from his face before sucking it off his fingers, satisfied with the taste

"You're not bad kid...but you need to drop the attitude..." Booker sighs as he sits himself back down on the sofa whilst The Miz starts to get dressed

"Whatever Booker, just face it...you're a worn out old has been...you should be thankful I'm sharing my tv time with you as a guest on the return of MizTV tonight." The Miz says "See you out there...old timer." The Miz finishes with a smirk before winking at Booker and then leaving the lockerroom, leaving a sweaty and exhausted Booker T in his wake.

"Haha...what a loser.." The Miz laughs to himself as he walks down the corridor looking at his precious Intercontinental Championship, but he is so wrapped up in looking at his title that he runs into someone

"Hey! Watch where you're going pal! Do you know who I am?! I'm the-" But The Miz was immediately cut off when he looked up and saw just who he had bumped into; Ryback.

The Miz gulped as he looked at the sheer mass of muscle that stood before him. Dressed in his wrestling singlet, Ryback looked pumped and ready for the RAW show tonight and was breathing heavily in front of The Miz's face.

"Feed..." Ryback said sternly

"Uhh...what? I think you got the wrong guy...I'm not CM Punk, I'm The Miz!" The Intercontinental Champion said worryingly as he tried to compose himself in front of the mammoth of man in front of him

"Feed...on...me.." Ryback says, much louder this time as he lifts up his hands to grip the chest area of his singlet before easily ripping it, not stopping until it is ripped down to the crotch, revealing his beastly eight inch shaft that was the thickest cock Miz had EVER seen

Ryback's shaft was so thick in fact that Miz could easily see it was the width of two cocks and the very fat mushroom head was just as big. It was rock hard and ready to burst as The Miz once again gulped, he knew exactly what Ryback wanted but after his exploits with Booker T, the Intercontinental Champion just wasn't in the mood. But Ryback had other ideas.

"On...your...knees..." Ryback as his breathing increased even further and his eyes started to bulge from his head as he stared The Miz down

"O-Okay..." The Miz nervously said as he got down on his knees in a thankfully quiet corridor but in the mood Ryback was in, it wouldn't matter where it happened.

"Feed...on...me..." Ryback says once more, more aggressively this time as he looks down at The Miz

The Miz said nothing as he looked up at Ryback for a moment before focusing on the task at hand, wrapping a hand (or at least trying to) around the base of Ryback's cock before trying to fit the head into his mouth, barely managing to get it in despite how talented The Miz was.

"FEED!" Ryback shouted and for Miz his worst fears were then realised

Ryback clasped both of his huge hands around the head of The Miz and immediately started to thrust his cock into Miz's mouth, causing the Intercontinental Champion to gag profusely against Ryback's shaft.

"Gagrhhhhhhh!" The Miz gagged as Ryback continued to fuck his face with such force that he thought his jaw might snap in half!

But Ryback just didn't quit, he didn't want to stop until he had his entire cock inside Miz's mouth as the former reality tv star's nose was pressed against his shave crotch, but both men knew that it wouldn't happen, not at least without a warm-up, but that didn't stop Ryback from trying as he continued to thrust his cock back and forth with intensity.

"FEED...ON...MEE!" Ryback shouted as he tried one more time to thrust his entire cock into The Miz's mouth but only managed to get three quarters inside the Intercontinental Champion's mouth as the latter squirmed and gagged in protest

"Mmmmm! Garghhhhh!" The Miz spluttered as he desperately tried to compose himself and try to at least regain some control in the situation but it was just no use, Ryback wouldn't let up.

Ryback finally removed his massively thick shaft from The Miz's mouth after a few moments more, allowing The Miz to regain his breath for the time being but his rest was short lived as Ryback once again grabbed his head, but this time used his strength to force the Intercontinental Champion back first in the seated position against one of the many crates that was used to carry WWE equipment. From there the imposing Ryback stood in front of The Miz and slapped him around the face.

"Open.." Ryback growled as The Miz immediately followed his orders and opened his mouth, allowing Ryback to squat down slightly and force both of his large balls into Miz's talented mouth "Suck..." He once again growled, this time looking down at Miz with intense eyes as he spoke

The Miz simply nodded slightly as he started to softly suck on the big balls that were inside his mouth, hearing a low growl of approval come from above him as he did so.

"mmmmm..." Ryback growled as he revelled in the feeling of his balls being sucked

The Miz meanwhile was in total submission mode as he felt Ryback move lower and lower down, his cock resting on the handsome features of the Intercontinental Champion as the latter continued to suck hard on the formers balls. Never before had The Miz felt so sexually humiliated in such a public way, but deep down there was something so hot about it that it was turning the former 'Real World' star on in a big way.

Back with Ryback and he had now decided he'd had enough of foreplay, he wanted to get down to the real deal, fucking The Miz's ass. Although he had not openingly spoke about it, Ryback had overheard many conversations about The Miz and his talented ass, and now was the perfect time for the former Skip Sheffield to confirm those rumours. He removed his big, now saliva covered balls from The Miz's mouth before lifting him up with force and bending him over the storage box. Once in position Ryback reached forward and ripped a massive hole in the pants and boxer-briefs that The Miz was wearing, revealing his ass and his slightly wet hole.

"Hey! Those were new!" The Miz whined as he finally stood up for himself for the first time in his encounter with Ryback but it was as he looked behind him to protest more that he saw the look on Ryback's face; he just didn't give a damn

Completely ignoring the protests, Ryback roughly spat down onto The Miz's hot to slicker it just slightly before lining up his massively thick shaft and shoving it into the Intercontinental Champion's ass without mercy.

"Ohhhhh FUUUCK! Fuck fuck fuck!" The Miz cried out loudly as he felt Ryback's cock enter him balls deep on the first thrust

Ryback said nothing as he started to increase his pace, thrusting his very thick cock faster and faster into the ass of The Miz as the latter struggled to take such a thick beast in his asshole. He started to squirm around to try and make Ryback ease up or at least lose his rhythm but it didn't work, if anything it just made things worse as Ryback delivered a hard slap to The Miz's ass before pulling out until just the fat head remained inside the stretched out hole before shoving his cock balls deep once again into Miz, his balls colliding with the lower region of the Intercontinental Champion's ass as he did so.

"Awwwww shit! Please...P-Please stop!" The Miz begged as he felt his ass stretch with each thrust Ryback made, trying its best to accommodate the beast within it but it was still showing signs of struggle

Ryback continued to ignore The Miz' pleas for what seemed like forever for the Chick Magnet until eventually he could feel Ryback's shaft start to throb inside him. Miz knew what this meant and did his best with what strength he had left to squeeze his ass muscles around Ryback's cock, hoping it would make him cum quickly.

"Uhhhhhj..." Ryback grunted as his thrusts started to become alot more erratic as his orgasm built more and more inside his balls until eventually he took one last thrust, burying his cock balls deep inside The Miz before unleashing his orgasm "ARRRRRGHHHHH!" Ryback growled in an almost demon like manner as his orgasm ripped through his body

The Miz meanwhile had felt nothing like it before, he could have sworn Ryback's cock expanded before it began to shot spurt after spurt of hot white cum into his worn out ass, his insides being warmed by the hot liquid as a seemingly never ending stream of it was spat from Ryback's cock.

Eventually however, Ryback's cock finished cumming and spasming inside his ass as he felt it being withdrawn by its muscular owner, the latter saying nothing as he walked away down the corridor, leaving The Miz to wonder just what the hell had happened!...


	2. The Great White Fuck

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Behind the Scenes of MizTV Part 2 - The Great White Fuck**

Written by Scott Dera

Backstage at the HSBC Arena in Buffalo, New York on the 28th September, 2012, several hours before Smackdown! is due to air, the Celtic Warrior, better known to wrestling fans as Sheamus is in the arena's gym, getting in a last minute work out before wrestling tonight.

Dressed in a pair of baggy red shorts and a black tank top, all of which made his skin look paler than usual as he started to bench press some weights "Uhhh...ahhhhh..." Sheamus grunted as he moved the weights up and down above him, his big arms flexing with each movement he made.

The Celtic Warrior was currently the only person in the quiet gym but he liked it that way, he liked to concentrate on his workouts and keep his focus but the peace he enjoyed so much was about to be broken by none other than the Intercontinental Champion, The Miz. Dressed in his wrestling gear and a 'Hello, I'm Awesome!' T-Shirt, he strolled through the gym and straight towards where Sheamus was currently positioned.

Upon seeing The Miz approach from the corner of his eye Sheamus grunted, the World Champion setting the weights back up on the stand as he stood up from the bench and took a gulp of his water "What do ye want fella?" Sheamus asked as The Miz got close enough to speak to.

"Oh well Hello to you to! Hi Miz how're you? Looking awesome as always Miz..nice title you got there Miz-" The Miz wanted to continue but was cut off by Sheamus, who didn't seem to care for Miz's snobbery.

"Either talk sense lad or leave me be...I got more important things to do than listen to ya wee whining." Sheamus said as he patted his forehead down with a towel.

"Hey, you treat me with some respect! I am the most must see champion in WWE history! I-" But once again before The Miz could continue, Sheamus cut him off.

"Listen fella...you've got ten seconds to tell me why ye hear or I'm gonna get angry.." Sheamus snaps slightly as he stares at Miz.

"Fine! I came because as with all my guests on MizTV, I need to find out if their even worthy of sharing TV time with me..." The Miz cockily states.

"Well I don't know if ye blind fella...but you're lookin' at the World Cham'ion...but I'll bite, what I gotta do?" Sheamus asks as he places his hands on his hips.

"Drop the shorts..." The Miz smirked as he awaited Sheamus' reaction.

The reaction The Miz got however, was not what he expected. The World Champion simply smirked as he stuck a thumb under either side of his waistband that lay on his hips and proceeded to pull them down his legs, revealing his flaccid, chunky four-inch cock that was topped with trimmed down bright red pubic hair. Sheamus returned his hands to his hips as he looked toward the Miz and smiled, the former simply staring in surprise at the meat between Sheamus' legs "See something you like fella?" The Irish rogue of WWE asked.

The Miz simply said nothing for a moment as he stepped forward and wrapped a hand around the soft flesh, feeling it twitch to life a little as he rotated his hand. Sheamus sighed contently at the feeling as he reached behind The Miz and started to fondle his ass with his strong hands, pulling the Intercontinental Champion's wrestling trunks down so they rested just underneath his asscheeks so he could get a better feel of the soft skin underneath them.

"How's that awesome ass for you?" The Miz cockily smirked as he continued to grope Sheamus' now semi-hard cock in his hand.

"I could say the same for my dick fella.." Sheamus said as he sported his charming Irish grin towards Miz.

"It's not bad..." The Miz replies, trying his best to not show any lustful weaknesses in front of the World Champion.

"Why don'tcha have a taste eh? I'm sure you'll like it..." Sheamus growled softly into Miz's ear before delivering a sharp slap to the awesome one's ass, making it jiggle slightly and the owner jump from the impact.

The Miz didn't reply verbally, instead choosing to sink down to his knees in front of the Irish born World Heavyweight Champion, coming face to face with his extremely fat eight-inch cock. It's colour was the same as Sheamus remarkable skin as the foreskin naturally drew back to reveal the light pink mushroom head that was just as fat as the shaft. A single drop of pre-cum ran slowly from Sheamus' piss-slit that Miz quickly but softly lapped up with his tongue as he started to snake around the head with his oral tool.

"Ahhhh...mmmm..." Sheamus groaned as he felt Miz's lips wrap around his fat shaft and start to slowly glide up and down, taking more with each movement he made.

"mmmm...mmmm..." The Miz groaned as he sucked on Sheamus' shaft with increasing speed and precision, his lips passing over every vein that pulsed within his mouth.

"Ahhh yeah fella...suck that dick.." Sheamus erotically growled as he put a hand around the back of Miz's head and used it to guide him up and down his shaft at an increasing pace, the intercontinental Champion taking more and more inches into his mouth.

"mmmmm..." The Miz groaned as he took all but an inch into his mouth, the fat girth stretching his mouth slightly as he continued to suck, undeterred from Sheamus' cock was doing to his oral hole

"mmmm fuck fella...you sure know how to suck a dick..." Sheamus groaned as he kept his hand behind Miz's head but didn't really guide him much, Miz did that on his own as he suddenly deepthroated Sheamus' cock "ahhhhhh yeah!" He moaned in sheer delight as he felt his cock force it's way down Miz's throat

"mmmmm! Garghhhhh!" The Miz gagged erotically around Sheamus' shaft as his nose was buried in his neatly trimmed ginger pubes, his air being cut off for the time being as he stayed all the way down for a few moments before completely removing himself from Sheamus' shaft.

The Miz breathed heavily as he watched Sheamus kick off his shorts from around his ankles before taking off his tank top to reveal his powerful frame that was doused with sweat. The Celtic Warrior threw his top onto the floor before placing his towel on the work bench to sit down "Climb aboard fella.." Sheamus said with a devilish smirk on his face as he proceeded to lay back and put his hands behind his head

The Miz quickly shed his trunks and his t-shirt before moving over to Sheamus and hovering over his saliva covered cock, teasing his hole with the fat mushroom head "Ready for my awesome ass?" Miz cockily said as he rubbed his hands all over Sheamus' sweaty abs whilst at the same time grinding his ass against the World Champions throbbing cock.

"You're in fer the ride of ye life fella" Sheamus winked as he used a hand to hold his cock in position as The Miz slowly lowered himself down, piercing his hole with Sheamus' fat cockhead "ahhhhh..." The Celtic Warrior sighed at the feeling of Miz's ass clamping around his cockhead.

"Fuck yeah...fuck my awesome ass!" The Miz groaned as he slowly slid down the fat length of Sheamus' pole, eventually bottoming out and feeling his asscheeks touch the Celtic Warriors thighs

"You got it fella.." Sheamus growled as he slowly lifted Miz up before roughly pulling him back down

"Awwww yeah!" The Miz lustfully groaned as he felt Sheamus' cock bury itself deep inside his experienced hole.

"Ahhh fella..nice tight arse you got 'ere" Sheamus grunted as he felt Miz's ass clench around his cock that pounded into it.

"mmmm...that's cause it's awwwsome ohhhh!" Miz moaned as he placed his hands on Sheamus' sweaty chest and continued to bounce up and down on his hard cock.

"Ahhhhh I ain't gonna...mmm argue we' that.." Sheamus groaned as he reached behind and gave Miz's ass another slap before grabbing his waist and lifting him off his slick shaft

As soon as Miz got back to his feet he was already grabbing Sheamus' big cock and shoving it into his mouth, tasting his sweet ass on his tongue as he deepthroated the fat shaft in his mouth.

"Ahhh shit..." Sheamus groaned as he felt Miz's mouth clamp around his shaft, sucking and slurping his way around the fat tool

Both men however were both so wrapped up in their sexual adventure that they didn't notice the double doors to the gym open and through them walked the current Money in the Bank holder, Dolph Ziggler. Dressed to work out in grey swish shorts and a white tank top, the show-off raised an eyebrow when he heard the moans coming from the other side of the room but smirked when he saw just who was participating as he walked closer to the duo.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Dolph asked as he slapped Miz's bare ass.

The Miz immediately jumped and stood up, turning himself to face Dolph. "What the hell do you want?!" He slightly snapped as Sheamus brought himself back up into a seated position.

"Yeah fella...back off.." Sheamus warned as he got to his feet and into the face of Dolph.

"Well it ain't my fault you guys can't get a room...but I ain't complaining.." Dolph winked as he reached forward and softly took Sheamus' cock into his hand and began to jerk it.

"mmm...better get to work then fella" Sheamus softly moaned as Dolph continued to stroke his fat shaft.

Dolph said nothing as he got down onto his knees in front of Sheamus and immediately closed his mouth around the fat shaft, immediately tasting Miz's ass as he sucked back and forth, trying to take as much as possible into his mouth "mmmm...mmm" Dolph groaned around Sheamus' shaft.

"Ahhhhh yeah..." Sheamus grunted as he placed a hand around the head of Dolph and used it to guide him up and down his throbbing fat shaft as he looked down to watch him work

The Miz meanwhile had lifted Dolph up slightly so that his ass was sticking out and proceeded to lower the show-off's workout shorts, revealing his smooth, tanned muscular to the Intercontinental Champion who immediately placed his mouth on the hole.

"Mmmmm! Uhhhhh!" Dolph Ziggler groaned around Sheamus' shaft after feeling The Miz start to lick his asshole, sending vibrations through Sheamus' cock and up his spine

"mmm...mmmm.." Miz moaned as he continues to lick around Dolph's ass, tasting his tangy juices as he slowly starts to thrust his tongue into Ziggler's hole, feeling the MITB holder squirm in pleasure in front of him.

"Ahhhh shit...you suck good Dolph fella.." Sheamus grunted as he watched Dolph suck his cock fast and hard, eventually managing to deepthroat the fat girth.

"Uhhhh...garghhhh!" Dolph gagged slightly as the fat shaft of Sheamus hit the back of his throat.

All three men continued with their actions for quite some time until Sheamus spoke up above the moans and groans coming from the latter two, removing his cock from Dolph's mouth as he sat back down on the workout bench.

"Hop on fella...I want a piece of that arse.." Sheamus grinned as he lay back on the bench, his extremely fat cock pointing straight up.

"Time to experience perfection Sheamus..." Dolph cockily smirked as he turned his back to Sheamus before squatting over him and quickly taking the fat cock into his ass "ahhhhh..." Dolph winced slightly as he slid down the length.

"Mmmm ya tight fella...not as tight as my fella Miz there though.." Sheamus grunted as he held onto Dolph's hips whilst he started to pound the show-off's 'perfect' ass

"Hey! My ass is real tight!" Dolph shouted as he leaned back slightly whilst trying his best to tighten himself around Sheamus' thrusting cock.

"Psh...face it Dolph, you just aren't as awesome as I am..." The Miz cockily smirked as be stood in front of the duo and lightly stroked his cock.

"Oh yeah? Well if your ass is so awesome then you wouldn't mind riding my perfect dick!" Dolph replied with a shout as he drew Miz's eyes to his bouncing nine inch cock.

The Miz couldn't deny that it was one of the most perfect cocks he had ever seen in his life; the thick shaft was so smooth apart from the thick, blood pumping vein that struck in the middle as it led to a perfect crimson mushroom head that was currently dripping with pre-cum.

Miz reached forward and gave the shaft a few tugs before licking the pre-cum up from his hand, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head over how nice Dolph tasted "Prepare to fuck the most awesome ass ever!" The Miz grinned as he perched himself over both Dolph and Sheamus' legs before sitting down on Ziggler's cock "Awwww yeah!" Miz groaned

"Ahhh...mmmm.." Dolph grunted as he felt Miz's tight ass grip his shaft with precision whilst he began to pound into him, feeling Sheamus cock bury itself inside him every time he thrust out of the awesome one's ass.

"Told you so fella..." Sheamus whispered in his gravel accent into Dolph's ear "But your tight little arse be pleasin' my fat dick too ye hear?" He continued as Dolph simply whimpered, feeling himself turn to jelly with every word Sheamus spoke.

All three men continued in this sexual chain for some time; The Miz proving to Dolph that his ass was just as awesome as he said it was whilst Ziggler made sure Sheamus experienced perfection with his. The Celtic Warrior was simply happy to let both men fight it out, as long as he was getting his cock sucked or fucked it was all good with him.

Soon enough however, Dolph could begin to feel his load build inside him, alot quicker than he had planned and he wanted to pull out of The Miz, he didn't want to blow inside him and give him the satisfaction but he was fast running out of time "Fuck I need to cum!" Ziggler groaned out loudly as he attempted to push Miz away

"mmmm...fucking cum in my awesome ass! You know you wanna Dolph!" The Miz exclaimed in response to the show-off before slamming himself down on Ziggler's cock and tightening his ass, making sure the Money in the Bank holder was going nowhere.

Try as he might, Dolph just couldn't fight it any longer and with a few more hard thrusts into Miz's ass for good measure, he started to unload "Ahhhhhhh!"

Shot after shot of hot white, 'perfect' cum fired its way into the tight heat of The Miz who groaned softly upon feeling Ziggler's release. He could feel the sex liquid slowly coat him as he eventually lifted himself off of the show-off's cock, bending down to take a quick suck once he had removed himself "mmm..." Miz sighed as he tasted both his ass and the remnants of Ziggler's cum on his cock.

Dolph too removed himself from Sheamus' cock as soon as Miz had removed from him "Now was that perfection or what?" Ziggler cockily grinned as he looked at Miz and then Sheamus, his hands on his hips as he spoke.

"Sheamus fucks so much better than you." Miz smirked as he dropped to his knees in front of the now standing Celtic Warrior before taking his cock back into his mouth.

"And Miz here knows how ta work a dick...sorry fella." Sheamus replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fuck you both! I know I'm the best!" Ziggler pouted as he quickly put on his clothes, turned on his heels and left the gym area, too humiliated to even do his proposed work out,

"What a drama queen...mmmmm..." Sheamus chuckled as he lightly thrust his hips to match Miz's rhythm.

"mmmmm...mmm..." The Miz groaned as he bobbed his head on Sheamus' cock, tasting the remnants of Dolph's ass as he sucked.

"Ahhh...Awww keep goin' like that fella and I'm gunna blow me top..." Sheamus grunted as he placed both his hands around the back of Miz's head before starting to thrust a little harder.

Miz meanwhile couldn't take anymore of the action and was quickly stroking his cock, eventually bringing himself to a powerful orgasm "mmmmmm!" Miz groaned loudly against Sheamus' shaft as he started to cum.

Five loads in total seeped out from Miz's piss-slit, landing on the floor in front of him as he started to focus his efforts on Sheamus, bringing a hand to his big balls and rolling them around softly, earning a soft grunt of approval from the Celtic Warrior.

"Uhhhh fuck fella I'm close..." Sheamus sighed as he jerked his cock from out of Miz's mouth and started to stroke it in front of the Intercontinental Champion's face "Open wide!" Sheamus grunted as he started to blow his load.

Shot after shot fired from his cock, faster than Miz had ever seen before as it quickly landed on his face, covering his handsome features only slightly as much of it went into his mouth. Miz swallowed and smiled at the taste, using his fingers to scoop up any leftovers off of his cheeks and nose as Sheamus looked down on him with a satisfied smile.

"So am I worthy enough of your lil show fella?" Sheamus smirked.

"I think I might need a second helping to make my mind up..." The Miz devilishly smirked as he started to suck Sheamus' wet cock back to life...


	3. Making Memories

**Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment.**

* * *

**MizTV Part 3** - Making Memories

Backstage at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee on the 15th October, 2012 where WWE RAW was due to take place in a few hours, Intercontinental Champion The Miz was cockily smirking as he swaggered down the hallway, the championship draped over his shoulder as he occasionally buffed it with his sleeve "I'm so awesome..." He smirked as he continued to walk.

"If you say so..." Someone muttered under their breath as Miz passed. The champion was so self involved he didn't see who had spoken until he turned around to look at them; Kofi Kingston.

"Really Kofi? Really? Really. Really?" The Miz annoyingly uttered his catchphrase as he walked up to Kingston "Because I do say so...I'm the Intercontinental Champion...former WWE Champion...heck I headlined Wrestlemania, what have you done lately Mr. Boom huh?"

Kingston could feel his blood boil as The Miz spoke to him "Have you headlines Wrestlemania? Hell, have you even been in a main event?" Miz arrogantly smirked "You should be thanking me for allowing you to be in the Main Event tonight with MizTV..."

For once Kofi was at a loss got words, although he never was much of a talker anyway he struggled to find a response to Miz's jibes "Y'know...how about a match just so I can shut that big mouth of yours...tonight, and if I win I get a shot at the Intercontinental Championship..."

The Miz raised a surprised eyebrow as he pondered Kofi's proposition for a moment "Fine, you're on...but try not to do what you know best and...choke..." The Miz chuckled.

The latter comment infuriated Kingston, he'd just about had enough of Miz's shit for one night "Y'know what...why wait until tonight to prove myself? I feel like making a memorable moment right...now."

The Miz didn't have a chance to respond before Kingston pounced on him, spinning him around before pushing him into the wall, one hand squashing his face against the painted breeze blocks whilst his other roamed around Miz's big ass "Nice..."

"Yeah, you like that awesome ass don't you..." Miz grunted as he felt Kofi deliver a large spank to his butt, making it jiggle slightly before he felt Kingston's hands move to the front of his trousers so he could quickly undo his belt and then unzip his pants so that Kofi could push them to the floor, leaving Miz in nothing more than a white pair of boxer-briefs from the waist down.

"Shut your mouth..." Kingston replied sternly, showing a newfound determination and aggressiveness as he pulled down Miz's boxers to his ankles, revealing his heavenly ass. Kofi could see why both The Miz himself and many men backstage praised just how good the Intercontinental Champion's ass looked.

Kofi immediately got down onto his knees on the corridor floor, spreading Miz's peachy asscheeks before darting his tongue all around the delightful pink hole.

"Ohhh yes!" The Miz groaned as he wiggled his ass against Kofi's face, encouraging the African superstar to probe deeper and deeper he went, his thick tongue swirling it's way around the edges before worming it's way in "mmmm...lick that awesome ass..."

"mmmm...mmmmm..." Kingston hummed against Miz's hole as his tongue pushed deeper and deeper, preparing Miz for the fucking he was about to receive. He knew Miz had been around the block but he couldn't resist getting a taste of his sweet ass before he rammed his cock inside of it.

"Ohhhh yes...mmmmm yeah..." The Miz groaned "I want you to fuck my ass!" Despite Kofi trying to keep control of the situation and prove to be the dominant one it was The Miz who was currently giving out the orders "Fill me up!"

Kofi continued to lick and probe Miz's asshole for a few more moments before standing up, pulling down his wrestling trunks in the process to reveal his seven and a half inch cock aswell as tuck his t-shirt behind his head. His cockhead was leaking pre-cum as he grinded it against Miz's equally as wet hole "Tell me how much you want it..."

"Fuck me now...hard!" The Miz growled erotically. It was bliss to Kofi's ears but he wanted more.

"Beg me you dirty lil' white boy..." Kofi hissed into The Miz's ear before delivering a harsh slap his right asscheeks, leaving a red hand print on his skin but the impact and dirty words made the Intercontinental Champion weak at the knees!

"Oh please fuck me! Ram that big, fat, black cock so far up my ass you're balls deep and your dick is in my throat!" The Miz lustfully screamed out.

That was all Kofi needed to hear and more! He lightly bit down on Miz's neck as he slid his raging hard cock into Mizanin's asshole "mmmmmm..."

No condom. No lube. Just pure man on man sex that made both men instantly find their sexual heaven. The rimming Kofi had given Miz's asshole and the subsequent pre-cum he had formed from doing it were enough in terms of bodily fluid to allow Kofi's hard cock to glide in and out of Miz's hole.

"Ahhhh fuck...pound my awesome ass! I know you love it!" The Miz groaned as he reached down to play with his own throbbing cock but his hand was quickly squatted away by Kofi.

"You don't get to play whilst I have my way with you..." Kingston growled. It turned Miz on so much when he was made to be a submissive little whore and it popped into his head just how Kofi would know that, had he been talking to John Cena? Triple H maybe? Perhaps even Randy Orton? The Miz didn't really care, all he wanted right now was Kingston's black cock to continue to fuck him.

Both men were moaning and groaning quite loudly by now as Kingston continued to pound away at The Miz's asshole in the corridor, a corridor they could quite easily get caught by someone in, but for both men it was well worth the risk right now.

"Mmmm...ahhhhhh..." Kofi grunted and groaned as he thrust balls deep into Miz's reasonably tight hole with speed and precision.

"Fuck yes...ohhhh god my ass is so awesome!" Miz moaned like a bitch in heat as he grinded his ass back against Kofi, craving more cock inside his asshole.

In this current position however it was unachievable but Kingston was going to change that as he quickly pulled his cock from Miz's asshole, immediately making the Intercontinental Champion feel empty but that was soon about to be rectified as Kofi picked The Miz up and laid him out on one of the many production boxes that littered the backstage area. He pulled Miz's legs widely apart before plunging his throbbing cock back into Miz's as agile, earning a loud groan from both men.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah! Fuck me!" The Miz whined and moaned, crying out an uncensored slur of dirty talk that kept on Turning Kingston on.

"Uhhhh yeah...ahhhhh..." Kingston grunted. His pace was relentless on The Miz's asshole. He'd never known anyone take such a fucking in the ass before and be enjoying it so much, not that he was complaining. He would however slightly curse himself as he felt the all too familiar feeling begin to churn inside his balls.

"That's it, fuck this awesome ass good!" The Miz sighed as he looked up at Kingston and locked eyes with the African superstar, his sultry stare doing nothing to help Kingston from trying to prolong his climax but The Miz knew, he knew Kori was very close to bursting and he knew exactly how he wanted it "Close aren't you?"

"Uhhhh yeah..." Kofi Kingston grunted as he continued to pound Miz fast and hard, not once letting up on his pace despite how close he was to cumming.

"I wanna taste that load as it drips down my throat Kofi..." The Miz purred "Are you going to give it me?" He continued, he knew he was having the desired effect.

Kingston could only nod in response as he now tried desperately to hold back from prematurely cumming inside Miz's asshole. Although he would've happily breeded the awesome one's asshole, he wanted to paint his face Instead so that at least there was a little visual humiliation should anyone bump into them. He rammed into Miz for a few moments longer before he yanked his cock from Miz's asshole and watched as the current Intercontinental Champion dropped to his knees in an instant in front of him.

"Give me that cum!" The Miz moaned as he impatiently waited for Kingston to unload but his desire was just to strong. He quickly grabbed a hold of Kingston's shaft, prompting Kofi himself to release it as Miz then started to bob his head on it, gaining even more enthusiasm as the taste of his ass rained down onto his tongue.

"Ahhhhh...ohhhh god..." Kingston groaned, gritting his teeth as he teetered on the brink of releasing a powerful orgasm. He wanted to withdraw from Miz's mouth and cum all over his face but The Miz held firm, he wasn't going anywhere.

A few short moments later and Kingston couldn't hold back any long as his cock started to unload inside of The Miz's mouth, thick streams of hot white cum pulsing their way into the awesome one's mouth who instantly swallowed "mmmmm..." He groaned at the sweet taste as he sucked delicately on the head, hoping to extract more before removing his mouth.

"Now that's a moment I won't be forgetting anytime soon, you were pretty good..." Kingston sighed contently as he tucked his softening cock back into his wrestling trunks.

"Pretty good? I'll think you'll find it was awwwwesome..." The Miz smirked...

* * *

**So here it is! New chapter! Sorry for the massive delay but I promise to be more active in the future!**


End file.
